The Mating Experiment
by FindTheStrengthWithinYourself
Summary: I suck at summeries, so look at the title, and guess, and just read the thing!- chap 3 was a mean prank pulled by my bro! read new chap 3! not M! I want it to stay T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall I know I need to work on my other 2 stories, but this is just ANOTHER random idea swimming around in my head- its rated T, but if you want me to include more, um details, itll go up to M. Tell me what u want! enjoy! 3 years after MR3**

**Max POV:**

I woke up, groggy and remembered what had happened ONCE AGAIN- we were back at The School.

Just wonderful.

But as I opened my eyes, I realised the walls wern't all white. It was a normal bedroom, except it had no windows, and steel doors.

So we were probably at the school I guessed because of the steel doors, but why the heck was I in a bedroom?

I slowly closed my eyes, pinched myself, and opened them again. Great. I wasn't dreaming. I guess the school was trying to make me more at home during my stay, eh?

I then realised that there was even, slow, breaths next to me, so I turned to see who it was.

Fang.

I shook him, and he began to wake up too.

" Where are we Max?" he asked.

" I think we are at the school, but I dont know why the heck we are in a bedroom"

" This is kinda-"

He was cut off by the sound of the tv in the corner randomly turning on.

" Ah, glad to see you two are awake."

The director. Great.

" and I suppose you two are wondering why you were the only ones captured and the rest of the flock wern't and why you are in a bedroom?"

" Well, Duh!" I repiled

" First off, when we captured you, while we injected you with stuff to knock you out, we put a serum in them that will tell them to not look for you and that you will come back when it is time. Don't worry, we will not bug them until at least one of you is back with them." She chuckled lightly, as though it was funny in some wierd, twisted way, before she continued.

"Well, we have wanted to conduct an experiment for a long time. The maiting ex-" Of course I cut her off

" What the hel-"

" DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, FOR IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU INSTANTLY!"

I decided it would be best to shut up, for I knew she wasn't kidding.

" The maiting experiment. No experiments besides you and your "flock" have ever reached the age of maturity except for one other. Max and Fang, as I am sure you know, have both had the signs that 100 percent humans have that you are physically mature. So has Iggy. Nudge, as you probably know, has not yet, along with Gazzy and Angel. So Max was the only female canidate for this experiment. It was either Iggy or Fang as the male canidate, and we thought you would prefer Fang, Maximum as your mate and father of the child. The details of the experiment are as follows: You both have had vials of poision put inside of you that, with the touch of a button, will seep out the poision into your veins and cause you to die within minuites. You must, um, mate, at least once every 48 hours over the course of 1 month, and at the end of the month. So starting as soon as our conversation ends, you will start your 1st 48 hour cycle. There will be 15 of these before Fang gets to leave. If he lives that long. You see, if during each 48 hour cycle, if you two do not mate at least once, the poision button shall be pushed and he will die in a few minuites. Max, you however, shall be kept alive, and will complete however much time in that month is left with the other experiment of age, Omega. You may mate as many times as you want during each cycle, but must mate at least once. This is to insure that Max becomes pregnant. Max, after becoming pregnant, however, will have to stay at the school, no matter whether or not it is Fang or Omega who is the father of the new experiment . But, comply to these demands and Fang gets out, alive and healthy in a months time, or he dies. Do not even try to escape. The walls are a foot and a half of steel. Also, cameras are all throughout the room, for we are interested to see if mating in you is the same as in, um, humans Also, to meet to your food demands while here, there is a large, walk in refrigerator with plenty of food for the month and a bathroom. Good day."

My eyes were tear filled and basically, I was Niagra falls.

Fang and I knew we loved each other, and were, I guess, a "couple" since we were 15, but it had never gone past making out.

We had both agreed that we wanted to wait for marrige for this sort of thing. I knew, though, there was no way I would let Fang die, or get with Omega for that matter.

I scooted over to Fang and just leaned on his rock-hard shoulder and he rubbed my back

He then asked "Max, what do you want to do. There is no way to escape. Do, you, um. want me or-"

I stiffled my snobs, and said "do you serously think I could let you die. Unless you want to die, we're gonna have to have sex with everyone WATCHING US!"

" What should we do, then, right now. Unless you want to get it over with..."

"Lets wait just a little longer, ok?"

"Ok. We can just talk, theres not much else to do."

I whispered lightly in his ear: Fang, I have an escape plan"

All of the sudden, we heard the director talking.

" We heard that, Maximum. We hear everything. So, should we press the button."

" NO!" I screamed, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

" I thought so."

Gah! Why me?

" Max, lets just talk, ok?"

I sniffled and said "Okay"

" We don't have a choice. We haev to comply, otherwise were gonna die. Just listen to me, okay?

" Okay."

" I love you, Maximum Ride. Will you marry me?"

I felt my eyes go wide. We both were pretty sure we had wanted to get married one day, but NOW?

" What!"

"Well, we both agreed we wanted to get married before we had sex, and so why don't we just marry ourselves, in front of God, or whoever else is up there. We can never officially get married anyway because we don't have birth certificates. So lets just get married, right here, right now. What do you say?"

I think I gawked at him a full minuite before I came back to my senses, smiled and said " yes"

**tell me if u like it, and whether or not u want it 2 stay T or go up to M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! 25 FREAKIN REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALMOST MADE ME CRY, EXCEPT I DONT CRY!!!!!!!!!GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**ok so anyways all besides 1 of yall said put it up 2 M, and I thought about it- the whole things not gonna be just that- so its you r a perv and basically think that this is gonna be 15 pornos, then no it is not- so what I am going to do is rate the whole thing T, and if it gets too intense, ill put a warning up that says Warning M rated section, but put a basic summary of what happens- so yeah- lov yall SOOO effin much! Oh and btw in real life they prob wouldn't care about marrige, prob being older but not marrige, as it was brought to my attention, but my story so hush! And also check out Maximum Fangness's story, very similar to mine but great it its own way. sorry for any confusion i had :)**

Fang then smiled at me and, being Fang, went back to being Mr. Emotionless. Geez, we're about to get married or whatever, and he STILL shows no emotion. A little part of me wanted to cry, but I was not a little, normal human bride. But I still felt a small tear slide down my face.

I collected myself, and walked over to Fang and embraced him. I loved him so much, more than anything, and I knew this was what I truly wanted. To be married to Fang. I smiled at that thought, wondering what the kids would think when I got back. Oh crap. But what about MY OWN kid, the one I would have to leave behind? Share the same torture I myself had known as a child. I just fell to my hands and knees and wept at the thought.

" Max, you little romantic. Geez, you don't cry when you kick death in the face, and know you're crying over the fact that we're getting married?"

" I..It...Its no...Its not that Fa...Its not that Fang" I said through the waterfall of my tears and the sniffles.

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, and asked " Then what is it?"

" What about this baby? She is going to go through the same torture we were once subject to. I don't know how I can face myself after I do that. Just hand her over to the school, like what was done to me." I shuddered at the thought, trying not to think about it.

" Max, don't worry. We'll make it up as we go along, okay? It'll all be ok, I promise."

I looked up at him, with a smile that showed that he was happy, nervous, sad, and in love all at the same time. I supressed the tears, and with a smile that said all the same things, i said ok.

" So how do you want to go about this whole marrying thing, Max?"

" Like you said, lets just make it up as we go along.

He smiled, and said " You ready? Where to, madame, for the wedding that will be remembered for thousands of years?"

I just rolled my eyes at him and said " Lets just sit on the bed, ok?"

"Okay"

We made our way over to the bed, and sat down facing eachother. I started to talk.

" God, or whoever is up there listening, I haven't exactly lived life in the lap of luxury. I have had hardship, pain and agony, but one guy has always been there for me. His name is Fang." I smiled at him before continuing. " Fang, you were always there for me. A best friend, a right-hand man, and now a husband. There are so many reasons I love you. Your emotionless self, that is always truly full of much emotion, but hides it all and makes me dig it out. Your smile always brightens up my world. Hey, and you aren't bad lookin' either, lets just say that."

He grinned when I said that.

" But Fang, its so much more than that. Im not really sure why, but I just love you. More than anything. More than a brother or a best friend. Way more. Something much deeper. I just love you."

He smiled at me again, and said

" Max, I love you so dang much, it isn't funny. I love your laugh, your smile, I just love you. God, you're just perfect. And hey, like you said, you aren't half- bad looking. But that so dosen't matter. I don't know why, I just love you."

I smiled at him, and felt tears welling in my eyes. Dang mushy feminie side.

He just kept smiling, leaned in for a kiss, and with that, we were married.

**Sorta short, but I gotta go, so get to 30 reviews and the next chappie goes up! also, check out MaximumFangness's story! and check out my other 2 ongoing stories, The End and The Final Destruction. Lov yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my freakin gosh! i am so sorry to you who read chap.3. I had lots of tests and didnt have time to update, and so my bro went on my comp, and i had clicked the keep me logged in 4 3 days button so the 17 year old perv he is wrote that and posted it, trying to sound like me. geez, he sounded exactly like me. I wanted this to stay T!!! I am so sorry!!!! sniff sniff.Also, I have no idea why he went on about Matt( my bf). Prob cuz I do haha So heres my list of things to do:**

**1. kill him**

**2. eat**

**3. play tennis**

**4. write new chappie!**


End file.
